Saving You
by Debi Law
Summary: Natsuki Kuga doesn't use her powers for a reason but saving a certain crimson eyed brunette changes her perspective.


"**Saving you…"**

**

* * *

**

The White House is the official residence and principal workplace of the President of the United States. Located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C., the house was designed by Irish-born James Hoban and was built between 1792 and 1800 of white-painted Aquia sandstone in the neoclassical style. It has been the residence of every U.S. President since John Adams. When Thomas Jefferson moved into the house in 1801, he (with architect Benjamin Henry Latrobe) expanded the building outward, creating two colonnades that were meant to conceal stables and storage.

In 1814, during the War of 1812, the mansion was set ablaze by the British Army in the Burning of Washington, destroying the interior and charring much of the exterior. Reconstruction began almost immediately, and President James Monroe moved into the partially reconstructed house in October 1817. Construction continued with the addition of the South Portico in 1824 and the North in 1829. Because of crowding within the executive mansion itself, President Theodore Roosevelt had all work offices relocated to the newly constructed West Wing in 1901.

Eight years later, President William Howard Taft expanded the West Wing and created the first Oval Office which was eventually moved as the section was expanded. The third-floor attic was converted to living quarters in 1927 by augmenting the existing hip roof with long shed dormers. A newly constructed East Wing was used as a reception area for social events; Jefferson's colonnades connected the new wings. East Wing alterations were completed in 1946, creating additional office space. By 1948, the house's load-bearing exterior walls and internal wood beams were found to be close to failure. Under Harry S. Truman, the interior rooms were completely dismantled and a new internal load-bearing steel frame constructed inside the walls. Once this work was completed, the interior rooms were rebuilt.

Today, the White House Complex includes the Executive Residence, West Wing, Cabinet Room, Roosevelt Room, East Wing, and the Old Executive Office Building, which houses the executive offices of the President and Vice President.

The White House is made up of six stories—the Ground Floor, State Floor, Second Floor, and Third Floor, as well as a two-story basement. The term White House is regularly used as a metonym for the Executive Office of the President of the United States and for the president's administration and advisers in general. The property is owned by the National Park Service and is part of the President's Park.

It has been said that breaking into the White House was impossible. The security itself was hard to crack. There were cameras everywhere. It was definitely crazy to even think that anyone could break in. That 'saying' never has been more exciting for the HiME's.

"_**Natsuki, you got ten minutes to get in, save the girl and get the hell out. Can you do that?"**_

Natsuki involuntarily cringed from the sudden static sound buzzing through her right ear. She recognized the voice; It was Midori, the teacher who gave them this mission.

"Yeah, I think so," Natsuki replied back. She brought her binoculars up to her eyes and scanned the area; there were 5 guards out front. All loaded with guns. They didn't look intimidating from where she was at, but she still had to be careful. There were a few more guards patrolling the area. _Piece of cake._

"_**Okay. Good luck, contact me if something goes wrong,"**_

"Mai, you ready?" Natsuki asked turning around facing the orange-haired girl who was on top of the van.

"Give me a minute. I'm still mapping out the fastest route to get to the girl's room," Mai whispered. Her violet eyes turned grey as she used her power to see through the walls of The White House.

"I can only hold your invisibility for 10 minutes, Natsuki-san. You have to be really fast," Aoi admitted while getting out of the van. Chie and Nao got out not soon after.

"Got it. Nao, did you get the picture Midori sent you?" Natsuki asked the red-head.

"Yeah. I did. Got it all memorized," Nao smirked.

"Chie?"

"Don't worry Natsuki, if you need help, I'll be there before you even get to blink!" Chie grinned.

"Why do I have to do this again? Chie can easily go and get the girl herself!" Natsuki sighed. Her teammates just smiled at her.

"You have to do this because _you_ need to use your power_ at some point _in your life, Natsuki," Mai gave a soft smile to her blue-haired friend.

"Yeah, mutt. You have a cool power! Learn how to use it," Nao gave a soft punch on Natsuki's shoulder.

"I know how to use it, okay? I just prefer _not _to use it," Natsuki sighed again.

"_**I'm really happy you guys are having a moment here but please, continue this when you get back."**_Midori's voice rang in all of their ear pieces.

"Yukino?" Natsuki looked at the brown-haired girl who was typing on her laptop.

"I'm almost done, Kuga-san. Just a few more- okay! I've hacked the whole security system. I'll shut them down now," Yukino typed a few commands then clicked 'enter' and the whole White House lost all its electricity.

"Ready?" Mai asked everyone. They all gave her a nod in return. "Let's go!"

* * *

"How's the girl, Hayate?" a grey-haired man walked in the security room and peered at the small screen on his left. There was a brunette lying down inside a white room. There was a small head band made out of metal around her head, different wires were stuck in it. She was inside a capsule that was especially made for people like her. Two scientists were watching her every move. _So, that's where she is._

"Still unconscious, Sir Wong." Hayate answered while sitting on the chair in a tired tone.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Sir Wong asked in curiosity, a small smirk on his face. Hayate just gave a nod, not once leaving his eyes off of the screen. Sir Wong looked at the screen again. Something was a little off. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette's foot. He waited for a movement but none came. _Must be my imagination._

"Well, good work. I'll come back later," Sir Wong bowed and was about to leave until all the lights went out. "Hayate!"

Hayate immediately went closer to the computer on his left. Typing furiously, trying to figure out how the lights went out. He was about to type in a code until the screen went black. "Shit!"

"What's wrong, Hayate?" Sir Wong asked.

"It went black! I can't control the computers!" Hayate exclaimed.

He stood up and walked outside the room. "Hey! Is anyone-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he blacked out from the thing that collided on his head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"You shouldn't be too trusting, Hayate-kun," Sir Wong's voice changed to a more feminine voice while she transformed back to her original form. Nao gave a low chuckle before bringing her hand to her ear, "I'm in,"

* * *

"_**Natsuki, can you hear me?"**_ Mai's voice sounded off from the ear piece.

"Yeah," Natsuki whispered lowly. She was standing near the fountain in front of the White House. "Where am I going?"

"_**Go to the front door, no one can see you. Just make sure that you won't bump into anyone,"**_

Natsuki didn't reply back as she walked inside the house. She was almost in the verge of laughing. It was amusing to see the guard's faces looking all alarmed not knowing that she was already inside. _I gotta say, this is kinda fun._

"_**Alright. At the end of the hall, turn right. There's an elevator, get inside and go to the last floor,"**_

Natsuki nodded, and quickened her steps. The White House was big. Good thing she had Mai to direct her. Her cover would've been blown if she hadn't had said girl. She spotted the elevator closing a few feet away. Natsuki sprinted and barely got in.

Natsuki sighed in relief. It would have been weird if the elevator just magically opened again. She pressed **B2 **on the panel and waited. She could tell that the elevator had glass walls. _Eh? That's weird. Who makes the elevator- _her train of thought stopped as she saw the walls outside the elevator began to disappear and a new view greeted her. She could see laboratories of different classes. There were machines on her left pumping some sort of liquid. A few scientists were around. Natsuki sighed in relief knowing that no one could see her right now.

There was a human sized capsule in the middle. It looked like they were in the process of building, for reasons she did not know. She didn't get to look more thoroughly because not soon after, she arrived at her floor. She got out and scanned the area. There weren't any guards. Natsuki furrowed her brows in confusion.

"_**Nat—ca—me?—Suki?"**_

"Mai? Mai?" Natsuki brought her right hand to her ear and listened to the incoherent sentences Mai was making until she couldn't hear the orange-haired anymore. "Shit," Natsuki muttered under her breath.

She looked around and saw a lot of hallways. There was one on her right, another on her left. She peered over her shoulder; the elevator already closed its doors. Natsuki inhaled. _Where do I go? _She looked at her left and saw that the hall didn't have any lights turned on. _Not going there. _She looked to her right, there was a mechanical door.

_Go straight._

Natsuki widened her eyes when she heard a voice. It was faint but she still heard it. She looked around in confusion. No one seemed to be around. _What the hell?_

_Go straight.._

"What in the world?" Natsuki whispered. Slowly walking forward, she looked around again. There were different rooms that were of the same color. All were white and had glasses surrounding the room instead of the usual cemented walls.

_Turn right.._

Natsuki turned right and saw a big door blocking her way. She could tell that it was powered and locked by a machine. _Water. I need water.. _She looked around her. There weren't any water fountains around. _Fountain.. The one in front of the White House! _Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and focused on the metal door. Slowly emitting a small amount of water from her right palm, she quickly maneuvered her hand and the water swiftly went inside the small opening of the door. The water traveled inside the machine that was keeping the door closed. Natsuki shook her right hand. The machine made a sound and slowly the big metal door opened.

Natsuki walked inside the room and saw a brunette inside a capsule not too far from where she was. She quickly made her way to the girl and suddenly stopped. The girl was.. gorgeous! She had a skin made out of creamy white flesh. Her face looked so smooth that the bed sheets would have been like sand paper. Her eyelids were closed but you could see that she had long eye lashes. Her nose was perfect. Her lips.. her lips were pink and luscious. It was formed into a small frown but still beautiful. Natsuki could feel heat coming to her cheeks as she stared.. no.. _admired _the beautiful brunette in front of her.

_Behind you!_

Natsuki immediately turned around and pushed the man by the water she produced from her hands. Her eyes widened when she realized something. _He can see me! _Not waiting for the man to get up she brought her hand up again and water sprayed the man's face. _Shit. What should I do? He can't see my face or my cover would be blown!_

_Press the green button near my hand.._

Natsuki turned and looked at the brunette beside her, not at all stopping the water from hitting the man's face. She found the green button and pressed it lightly. The capsule immediately opened and the brunette's eyes slowly opened. Natsuki was frozen on the spot as she was locked in the crimson eyes. More heat came to her cheeks when the same crimson eyes turned and gazed back at her.

_Step back._

_

* * *

_

**A/N : Oh yeah. =)) Thank you for reading. Please review? :D**


End file.
